CD's, DVD's or similar optically readable discs storage discs are formed from a suitable plastic material and are “written on” subsequently. The area on one side on which a written record or sound record is made leaves a vacant area which is concentric with the central opening and adjacent thereto.
What frequently occurs is that damage is caused to the area bearing a written record or sound record on such a storage disc. The result of merely a slight damage in the form of scratches or the like can be already that the playback can no longer be effected without faults or is no longer possible. This can be counteracted by polishing the storage disc.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device for polishing digital storage discs which allows polishing a plurality of storage discs at a time in a simple machining manner.